rblx_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
While searching through the islands of the Arcane Seas, you'll find that quests are basically in half of the places you'll go to. Newground Island Quest The Journey Begins This quest is automatically given to the player upon starting a new game. To complete the quest, the player needs to find Theos on Newground Island nearby the campfire and talk to him. The reward is 50 Lamina and 10 EXP. Theos Escapes :) After talking to Theos, the player gains this quest, as Theos needs a way out. To complete the quest, the player needs to defeat 5 Crazy Wizards, which are found all over the island. The reward is a Magic Dagger and a Rowboat, as well as Lamina, EXP, and rights to Doom Island. Doom Island Quest Tropical Cravings This quest is found in Doom Island, nearby Roran, where a hungry villager would do anything for some coconuts. To complete the quest, the player needs to find five coconuts, which can easily be done by going back to Newground Island, getting the coconuts, and coming back. The reward is 500 Lamina and 100 EXP. Lost Necklace This quest is found in Doom Island, nearby a cliff, where a girl lost her grandmother's necklace. This quest is definitely crucial for obtaining money, as the reward is insane. To complete the quest, the player needs to go to Ice Crown Island and find the necklace around the frozen shores, then return to Doom Island. The reward is 20,000 Lamina and 200 EXP. Conquering the Shadows This quest is found in Doom Island by talking to Roran, who has leadership problems, as his leader, Marua, has been possessed by the evil Shadow Scepter. To complete this quest, the player needs to defeat Marua. A great tip would be to space away from Marua and use projectile magic. The reward is 1,000 Lamina and 100 EXP, as well as rights to Savaria. Ice Crown Island Quest Collector's Favor In Ice Crown Village, there is a guy with a purple shirt who asks the player to get him a Doom Conch from Doom Island, thus this quest occurs. To complete the quest, the player needs to wait at Doom Island's shore until a Doom Conch spawns, pick it up, and return to Ice Crown Island. The reward is 6,000 Lamina and 300 EXP. Rumbling Caldera Quest Desert Bandit Payback This quest is given by a pirate wearing white clothes who asks to protect the village from bandits. To complete the quest, the player needs to defeat 10 Desert Bandits. The reward is 600 Lamina and 500 EXP. Savaria Quest * End the Bandits This quest is given by a villager hiding between two houses, claiming he's been spying on bandits. To complete the quest, the player needs to go to the island north of Savaria and defeat the Desert Bandit Leader. The reward is 500 Lamina and 75 EXP. Raid Kairo This quest is given by a villager in Savaria, it is recommended to wait until level 60, as this boss is hard to beat, and buy a flintlock (300-600 dmg) to help defeat the boss. This boss is on the top of a tomb south of Savaria. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 500 XP and rights to Stratus Town Permafrost Island Quest Frost Bandits This quest is given by a woman in permafrost island, who asks you to kill 20 frost bandits.